redeemersfandomcom-20200215-history
Storylines
Game Date Febuary 2, 2010 (Imbolic) "A Touch of Hellfire." The Plot: The notorious Hellfire Club is throwing a Ball. Nicole, Cole and Giles' families are all members and so they have been invited to attend, with a plus one of course. The club has long been rumored to dabble in the dark arts but there has never been proof of it. Giles and Nicole have both heard rumblings on the mystic side of the street that something of significance is in the works. The timing of the Ball corresponds to Imbolic one of the four fire festivals on the Wheel of the Year and the traditional time of the year for renewing oaths or initiations. While at the Ball the heroes discover that the inner circle is indeed up to something. They are attempting to gain immortality by summoning an Old One's spirit and place it into the body of a kidnapped college co-ed. The heroes have to save the sacrifice and stop the ritual before the Inner Circle gains access to the powers of an Old One. Objectives: Things to accomplish in this thread: Introduce the Hellfire Club and its Inner Circle as future antagonist Illustrate the dual nature of the world the Redeemers live in the world in which the rich and powerful are secretly in league with dark powers. Antagonist: The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club Hellfire Club Agents Cast *Faith *Giles *Cole *Nicole "The Alchemy of Damnation" The Plot: Using the information gained from their previous missions. It has been determined that Brimstone is slowly stealing the souls of the mundanes who use it, but to what purpose is unknown. Using information that Christian has obtained they believe they have found a location that is likely to be a point of manufacture,a factory near the Hudson River. The heroes infiltrate it in order to learn more about the manufacturing process and discover the building houses a Soul Collector, the destination for some the stolen soul energy. The Heroes learn that this is but one of several Soul Catchers that are being used to store Soul energy until it can be transferred to a Soul Engine somewhere in the city when members of the Hellions Motor Cycle gang arrive to make a transfer. The Heroes must defeat the gang, destroy the Soul Catcher and attempt to find the location of the Soul Engine. Objectives: Things to accomplish in this thread: Further the story of the Umbra Court and their plans. Antagonist: Cu Sidhe, Elf Hounds. Dogs the size of an Irish Wolf Hound with the intelligence of a normal human, they are used to guard the factory. Hellions: In reality the gang members are Hobgoblins glamored to appear human. They are armed with various weapons including swords and axes and most dangerous of all slings that can be loaded with fairy bolts: magical pellets that cause the target to fall into a deep sleep if struck. It can take multiple hits for this effect to work depending on the targets will power. Like all Fae they share the weakness to Cold Iron. Cast *Riley *Andrew *Christian *Caitlin